


October 10: Facesitting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 10: Facesitting

"Are you sure you want this?" Liv asks. She's straddling Amanda's face, just barely teasing her clit against Amanda's lower lip. 

Amanda digs her fingers into Liv's thighs and tries to lift her head, but Liv's got one hand in her hair, keeping her in place. "God, yes, do it."

Liv teases her clit against Amanda's lip again, then reaches with her free hand to spread herself open. "Patience," she says, and she can't stop her chuckle at Amanda's broken groan.

"I have been patient literally all day," Amanda retorts. "I kept a straight face through every dirty text you sent, and I didn't even stare at your chest after you sent me a picture of your fucking bra. So, could you please suffocate me with your body, now?"

Liv drags her fingers up her slit, then toys lightly with her clit just to watch the way Amanda's eyes go a little wild. It's fun to be admired like this, to feel the dull pressure of Amanda's fingernails on her thighs and feel the way Amanda keeps trying to lift her head from Liv's grip to press her face between Liv's legs. 

"That's all true," Liv says and dips her hips so she can drag her cunt down Amanda's mouth. Amanda sucks hard, then groans when Liv lifts up again.

"Okay, now you're just being a jerk."

Liv grins and gives up the game, lowering herself directly onto Amanda's mouth and rocking her hips slowly as she finds a rhythm. 

Amanda instantly gets to work, sucking her folds and licking a stripe from one end of her slit to the other. Liv groans when Amanda lets go of her thighs to scrape her nails down both of Liv's legs. It's just hard enough to add an extra spike of intensity but not actually hurt. 

Liv rolls her clit between two fingers as Amanda tilts her chin back so Liv can ride the hard edge of it the way she likes. Liv drops her hand from her clit to get both hands in Amanda's hair and hold her in place as she rides Amanda's face from her chin to her nose.

Amanda makes inarticulate, pleasured sounds as she rolls her neck to match Liv's pace, ending every upward swipe of her tongue with a quick, hard press to Liv's clit. 

Liv feels one of Amanda's hands drop from her leg, and she knows Amanda's touching herself, getting off to Liv sitting on her face and fucking herself the way she likes best. Liv wants to turn and bury her face between Amanda's legs, eat Amanada out slow and teasing while she keeps pressing her face against Amanda's mouth. She knows Amanda will let her. She's done it before. But Liv can't quite get herself to turn around. It's too good exactly like it is, Amanda licking into her and teasing her clit while she fingers herself because she finds Liv so attractive she can't help herself. 

Liv comes with a long, hard groan, thighs clenching around Amanda's head as she stills and shivers, then grinds hard on Amanda's mouth. She feels Amanda breathe hot into her body and can only respond with a whine as she attempts to lift herself enough so Amanda can breathe easily. 

Amanda--as always--chases after, sucking gently on Liv's clit for a few moments to give her a beautiful, shadowy aftershock from her orgasm, and then she drops down flat again, and Liv can feel her shifting, pulling her feet up until they're flat on the bed, then splaying her legs so she can really work on getting herself off. 

Liv wipes her own come from Amanda's lips and slips her fingers into Amanda's mouth. Amanda licks them clean, then comes with a shout. Liv carefully pushes off and over her face, then drops onto her side, one hand trailing down to trace absent patterns low on Amanda's belly. 

"That was almost worth the wait," Amanda says a few minutes later, her grin a dare.

"Almost?" Liv replies, faux-shocked. "I must be losing my touch."

"Or we just need more practice."

Liv laughs and dips her head to kiss Amanda's collarbone. "I could be convinced," she says and presses her own smile to Amanda's as they kiss.


End file.
